Maura Thatcher
'Maura Flatcher '''is a character in ''Witches of East End ''and the wife of the now deceased Bill Thatcher. Maura first appeared in Pilot — not even 5 minutes into the episode, she and her husband were attacked by the shifter who then killed her husband and left Maura hospitalized for her injuries. Personality Maura is a passionate and caring person who loves her husband Bill Thatcher. When Penelope kills her husband and frames Joanna for his murder, Maura sets out to get justice on Joanna for "destroying her life". Maura tries to have Joanna sent to jail and battles Joanna through the court system, however her plan fails when Wendy casts a spell to erase her memory, the spell backfires and turns Maura insane. Maura is last seen in bed in a psychiatric facility, Joanna and Wendy leave her in a dream sequence with her late husband where she is happy. Biography Early Life Not much is known about her early life except that she was married to Bill for many years. Season 1 In ''Pilot Maura and her husband we're brutally attacked by a unknown shapeshifter whilst walking their dog, they believed that the shapeshifter was Joanna Beauchamp, however it was really Penelope Gardiner in disguise. Maura's husband died as a result of the attack, whilst Maura fell into a Coma. After waking from the Coma, she told Adam who attacked and killed her husband, Joanna Beauchamp This was not the real Joanna as a shapeshifter was in her place.. Maura has a grudge against Joanna and all who surround her as she firmly believes she saw Joanna kill her husband. In A Few Good Talisman an angry Maura confronts Joanna at the bent elbow, damning her for even showing her face in public and telling her she deserves to rot in jail, Wendy comes to her sisters defence and asks her to calm down but she doesn't which makes Wendy angry. Wendy then tells her to shut up which causes her to choke and cough up blood, it is then revealed that Ramus Mortium was attached to the inside of her mouth, it is currently unknown whether Wendy conjured the creature on purpose or not. Later in the episode Wendy casts a spell which she finds in the Grimoire on Maura with a butterfly she obtains from Leo. In Electric Avenue Maura attends the court hearing where she grabs a glass of water. As she pours the water she notices that the Jug is now filled with Maggots, she screams and drops the Jug which smashes. Joanna is cleared of the charges against her. Later in the episode Joanna goes for a walk and finds Maura in a distressed state, scratching herself until her skin bleeds. In reality, Maura is hallucinating that Cockroaches are crawling all over her arms. When Maura looks at Joanna she sees Joanna's face covered in Cockroaches. She screams in terror. Joanna later reveals that Maura is in lockdown in the mental ward at East End General and tells Wendy that Maura has "completely lost it". Wendy and Joanna are unable to save her as the Memory Spell Wendy cast on her is irrevocable. Instead the pair visit her in hospital and alter her mind so that she is still with Bill and happy, they visit her mind briefly to make sure she is ok. In reality she is in bed in a catatonic state. Trivia *She was attacked before the first 5 minutes of the ''Pilot ''episode. References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Mortals Category:Characters